disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is a minor antagonist in Disney's 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. She is a prominent racer from the game Sugar Rush. She drives a pink, hard candy kart called "Pink Lightning", and her racing theme seems to be strawberry hard candy. Appearances Wreck-It Ralph Taffyta was first seen briefly racing in Sugar Rush. Afterwards, she and the other racers present gold coins to King Candy and deposit them so they can be in the upcoming race. Vanellope von Schweetz disguises herself as another racer and is able to give in a medal as a coin. It works but she accidently reveals herself and Taffyta uncovers her kart. Vanellope retreats to her kart when Wreck-It Ralph comes since the medal was his. Taffyta immediately runs away to safety and Ralph is soon caught, so she focuses her attention on Vanellope and sees her escape. Taffyta calls the other racers to try and find Vanellope. Ralph escapes and sees the racers and tries to ask if they know about the medal, but they ignore him. They corner Vanellope and try to force her to back out of the race, but she refuses. Taffyta respones by ripping the steering wheel from her kart. Vanellope is unable to stop the racers from wrecking her kart but tries to and pulls Taffyta away and tries to explain why she wants to race. Taffyta doesn't listen and attacks Vanellope verbally and physically by pushing her into a puddle. An enraged Ralph sees this and charges out of hiding to attack Taffyta and the racers all drive away. Later on in the film, Taffyta is seen racing fairly well. When she notices Vanellope is right behind her, she orders Candlehead to get rid of Vanellope. They fail at that attempt and end up losing the race. After the cybugs are shooed out of Sugar Rush and King Candy/Turbo is defeated, everyone's memory is restored. They realize what they have done to their Princess (Vanellope) was wrong and are deeply sorry. In this case, Taffyta should not be seen as a villain. She and the others were brainwashed to believe that Vanellope was a major threat to their game. Vanellope was seen as the villain in their eyes because of what their King told them. Taffyta is just misunderstood and feels the most regret for being rude to Vanellope. Ralph Breaks the Internet Taffyta returns for the sequel, voiced by Melisa Villaseño, replacing Mindy Kaling. She is once again hostile towards Vanellope as a result of their racing rivalry, but is unable to act against her as she had before. She is first seen racing with the other racers and is second place, behind Vanellope. When the Sugar Rush steering wheel is broken and the game is unplugged, Taffyta is seen running away and crying in Game Central Station. Now homeless, she and the other racers are taken to Niceland, where no one volunteers to take them in. Empathetic and excited at the prospect of having a family, Taffyta and the racers are adopted by Calhoun and Felix. The Surge Protector warns the couple not to jump headfirst into parenting, and his cynicism is proven right when Taffyta and the racers ransack Felix and Calhoun's apartment. At the end of the film, Sugar Rush is restored and Taffyta returns to racing. As a result of her care under Calhoun and Felix, Taffyta has adopted a kinder and gentler disposition. She also takes part in weekly social activities hosted by arcade denizens alongside her parents and the racers. Gallery 67381-30253.jpg Category:Bullies Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Wreck-It Ralph villains Category:Females Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Video game villains Category:Children Category:Not completely evil Category:Snobs Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Reformed Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed villains Category:Former Villains Category:Brainwashed/Influenced Category:Child Murderers Category:Short tempered villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Insane characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Heroes Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Neutral Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sexy villains Category:Jealous villains Category:Fallen heroes Category:Failers Category:Grumpy villains Category:Chaotic neutral Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Evil best friends forever Category:Ruthless villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Cruel villains Category:Tyrants Category:Trash-talking villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Fighter Category:Killjoy Category:Game changer Category:Destroyed Category:Friends destroyed Category:Egotists Category:Villainesses Category:Tricksters Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Xenophobes Category:Ferals Category:Revenge seekers Category:Big bads Category:Redeemed villains Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Gangsters Category:Obsessed Category:Remorseful villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Vandals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crossover villains Category:True Neutral Category:False antagonist Category:Anti heroes Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Villains with heightened awareness Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Usurper Category:Disney Crossy Road Villains Category:Childish Villains Category:Heonies